Bitácora de Dib
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Epílogo y Gran Final de Niño Bueno. Para entender, recomiendo leer primero: Niño Bueno, ¿Y en el cielo también vas a estar tú? y Tonight Tonight


_**EPÍLOGO**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon y Viacom.

_Día 532._

_Han pasado 532 días desde que la raza humana fue exterminada. Y heme aquí como el único sobreviviente de la misma. Mi nombre es Dib, y estoy etiquetado como Especie en Extinción. Zim ha cumplido con su palabra, aquí en la Inmensa me va perfectamente. Soy cuidado, vigilado, alimentado… Estoy muy bien atendido aquí. Se me proporciona todo lo que necesite para sentirme cómodo._

_Aun así todo es muy distinto. Extraño mi hogar. Extraño la Tierra. Extraño caminar por el campo con la brisa del verano golpeando mi cara. Aquí hay mucho espacio para caminar, pero no hay brisa. Extraño el calor del sol del día. Aquí no hay sol, todos los días, a toda hora parece ser de noche, con las luces encendidas, y a veces el débil destello de algún sol. Aquí todo quiere parecerse a las cosas que conozco, pero nada se compara con las cosas que conozco y extraño. _

_Es curioso, los irkens son una especie bélica y dominante. Atacan planetas y extinguen la vida de ellos, pero siempre eligen a sólo uno de los habitantes para ser exhibido en una especie de Museo-Zoológico, tal y como Zim hizo conmigo. A esto se refería con ser una mascota. Este es el honor del cual hablaba. Cuando un invasor logra eliminar un planeta, éste pasa a ser propiedad del imperio y se convierte en otra cosa que sea de utilidad –como Blorch que llegó a convertirse en estacionamiento-. Cuando la raza de dicho planeta es destruida, sólo uno es elegido como una mascota para el invasor. Éste invasor con tan sólo una conquista es visto como héroe de guerra, y queda a su disposición el seguir conquistando planetas, o quedarse en la Inmensa para ser alabado y respetado. Zim eligió esta última._

_Al principio yo no entendía por qué decidió quedarse en la nave. Conociéndolo, su primer instinto debió ser lanzarse a otro planeta a repetir su "hazaña". Pero no fue así, se había quedado ahí de pie, pensando detenidamente en cada una de las opciones. Fueron los 50 minutos más inquietantes de la historia del Imperio –quiero suponer-. Y finalmente, sólo dijo "Me quedaré". _

_Actualmente él se pasea rodeado de jóvenes irkens que partirán pronto a Devastis, quienes preguntan por la grandeza de Zim, y él como siempre, alardeando de cosas que ni siquiera sucedieron. Así son las celebridades en Irk._

_Y las especies en extinción como yo, somos atendidos. Cada cierto tiempo nos hacen exámenes médicos, tanto para aprender de nuestra especie, como para mantenernos sanos, y vivos claro está. Aun así, somos casi como dioses. Nos respetan mucho, porque todos se preguntan ¿Qué tiene de especial para que lo hayan mantenido con vida?_

_Esa pregunta es la que me hago todos los días, desde el momento que Zim me llevó con él a esa cámara para sobrevivir a la explosión. Esa duda no me termina de rondar por la cabeza. Pero, finalmente, si hay una razón para que me mantuviera con vida, es porque nunca nadie le dio tanta pelea como yo… ¿Debería estar orgulloso? No lo sé, pero si es eso, entonces lo estoy, porque eso me aseguró la vida._

_Este día ha sido muy pacífico. La vida aquí es muy pacífica, pero a veces se extraña la compañía de la gente a la que estás acostumbrado a convivir. Hay veces que me gustaría retomar investigaciones que dejé pendientes hace mucho tiempo, pero me es imposible. No importa cuántas computadoras me puedan proporcionar, la información necesaria de esas investigaciones, las pruebas, todo se encontraba en la tierra, y obviamente fue destruido. Tengo libertad de hacer lo que quiera aquí, pero las cosas que más ansío me son limitadas. Vaya ironía._

_Así es la vida, no puedes tener verdadera libertad porque siempre hay algo que no puedes hacer. Ironías, dulces y bellas ironías. Aun así no me puedo quejar, porque, de no ser por Zim, por los irkens, por todos ellos, yo no me encontraría en este exótico jardín escribiendo en una tableta que reconozco no habría existido en la tierra sino hasta dentro de 90 años. Exceptuando que ya no puedo seguir con mis usuales pasatiempos –investigaciones paranormales, ver Misterios Misteriosos, entre otros-, aquí no está nada mal._

Dib deja su tableta, la apagó por un momento y se sentó en el pequeño banco de la terraza de su jardín privado. Los irkens eran muy exagerados en cuanto al cuidado de sus celebridades. No estaba nada mal. De pronto, una figura familiar se acercó detrás del humano.

— ¿Estás conforme con tu paisaje terrestre, humano? —dijo Zim, al momento que se paraba junto donde Dib se encontraba sentado.

—Se ve bien. Bastante natural… Pero no se compara en nada a lo que era la Tierra.

—Tienes mucha nostalgia por tu planeta natal. Es totalmente natural, yo también la sentía cuando no me encontraba en Irk. Entiendo lo que estás pasando.

—Eso no es cierto. —Dib se encogió de brazos y ocultó la mitad de su rostro entre ellos. —Tu planeta no ha sido destruido junto con tu gente, ni has quedado como espécimen.

—Bueno, no pero…

—Entonces no digas que entiendes lo que estoy pasando.

— ¡Humano apestoso! —Zim levantó del cuello de la camisa a Dib, a punto de asestarle un golpe en el rostro, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Sí, conocía ese gesto del humano. Lo soltó y lo miró fijamente. —Mejor olvídalo. Intenta acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida.

Zim se fue en ese momento, dejando nuevamente solo a Dib. Esta clase de escenas eran las que incomodaban a Dib. Y lo hacían sentir mal. _Acostumbrarse a su nueva vida_, qué lindo chiste. Fue toda una hazaña sobrevivir el primer año, ¿Y de verdad Zim quiere que adopte una nave como su nuevo hogar? Tenía que estar bromeando. Bueno, será mejor pensar en otras cosas.

Los días en el Ala de Especies de la Inmensa transcurren de forma normal, dependiendo del mundo destruido, su representante vive el día a día como solía hacerlo antes, con ciertas limitaciones, pero todo tal y como era antes. Todas las Especies en Extinción parecían felices, y era lo que más le molestaba a Dib. Ellos eran felices, pero él no podía serlo, siempre le asaltaban la mente las imágenes de todas esas personas a las que perdió. Y para ser sincero, se estaba hartando de esos pensamientos redundantes, de escribir día con día lo mismo, de escribir lo mucho que extrañaba su antiguo hogar. Su problema es que lo veía todo como algo perdido, pero no podía verlo de la forma cruda y real que lo veía Zim, que fue lo mejor para Dib al ser liberado de la opresión que le imponía su pueblo, y de los abusos que sufría a causa de ellos.

El principal problema de Dib era que se limitó a obedecer a Zim, pudiendo elegir morir junto con la Tierra, porque incluso Zim le dio la opción, y decidió obedecerle y convertirse en su mascota –porque eso era-. Se limitó a seguirle ciegamente y ser exhibido a los infantes irkens como una atracción de feria. Y, aunque no le fue nada mal, seguía martirizándose por no poder tomar su propia decisión. Porque varias de sus decisiones fueron malas en el pasado, y ahora repercuten en el presente.

Así era Dib, desde el inicio de su vida, hasta su presente. Así es Dib, obediente para las cosas que parecen serle convenientes –aunque le duela admitirlo-. Así es él. A fin de cuentas, parece que realmente es un niño bueno.


End file.
